Ridiculous
by Lady Arabella Malfoy
Summary: At what lengths will go the taiyoukai to be rejoined with his chosen mate? My version of the SessKagura pairing.


**A/N: Hello to everyone. This is my first attempt at Inuyasha fanfiction. Unfortunately, there isn't a lot Sesshomaru/Kagura fics for obvious reasons. First of all Kagura is dead and secondly both are certainly not the romantic type. This is my attempt at making this pairing happen. I hate spoilers, but I made one huge spoiler here – I gave Kagura a soul, so I am really sorry about it.**

**This fic was inspired by 38, 42 manga volumes and was written before the 50****th**** one, so sorry again for some misconnections with the plot. Everyone who read them will understand the meaning of the title.**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and connected characters belong to ****Rumiko Takakashi. **

**Ridiculous by Lady Arabella Malfoy**

It was a disgusting view. The forest was completely burnt down, leaving a black ground around a strange looking group. The group of four youkai, a hanoyu, a miko, a demon slayer and two human children. They looked at something in front of them – a black spot covered with dry blood and remains of youkai bodies. They stood in silence until one of them started to leave without saying a word.

"Sesshomaru-sama, wait for me!" cried out a fifteen-year old girl.

"Stay where you are, Rin. You belong to him now," answered the tall taiyoukai without even turning towards her.

"Hey Sesshomaru! Where the Hell are you going?" Inuyasha, always the hot-tempered one, exclaimed perplexed by the actions of his older brother.

"I have an unfinished business to attend to. And don't seek me out if you want to stay alive, Inuyasha." With that he rose into the sky and disappeared.

"What is his problem?" Inuyasha asked his friend who also kept staring at the spot where Sesshomaru disappeared.

"I am not exactly sure, but he's certainly been acting strange recently," Miroku remarked.

"Can you explain it, Rin? You know him better than anyone," Kagome suggested, holding the Shilkon no Tama in her hands. Even if it still missed one piece that resided in Kohaku's body, it was clearly ready to leave the world of mortals and dissolve.

"I really don't know. He didn't act differently towards me in any way," Rin whispered, looking onto the ground. Yes, she belonged to another man now, but the loss of her guardian was still hard to live over.

Since the day when Tokijin was broken Sesshomaru started to behave strangely. Everyone noticed it, but nobody knew the reason of that drastic change. And it was really drastic. The composure of the cold and impassive taiyoukai began to slip away. He started to follow Naraku activities more closely and fought him on every opportunity.

Inuyasha and his group who often witnessed those encounters were amazed not only by the new power of the Tenseiga, but also by the pure anger Sesshomaru displayed. Of course, he tried to hide it as he always did with his emotions, but his eyes betrayed him. His eyes that frequently turned red whenever he fought with Naraku.

Nobody knew the origin of that anger. It was a well known fact that Sesshomaru wanted to kill Naraku because the latter used him and abducted Rin. But now it was clearly more to it. As if Sesshomaru had some very personal vendetta towards Naraku. It was so very simple, but nobody knowing Sesshomaru dared to even suggest it.

"I think, his so pure youkai blood has finally gone into his head," Inuyasha stated. "I mean you saw what he did to Naraku today."

"I agree with you, Inuyasha. It was utterly unnatural for him," Miroku said.

"If it hadn't been for him we would've never defeated Naraku," Sango cut in. "But he… he…"

"Ripped Naraku apart with his own fangs," Kagome finished for her. "I knew that Sesshomaru's true demon form was powerful, but today he was truly amazing."

"Amazing, keh. It was all a show off. Nothing more."

"Stop it, Inuyasha," Shippo scolded the hanoyu. "He destroyed the barrier and only that let you finish Naraku off."

"Well, he still acts pretty funny to me. What was that unfinished business about?"

…..

"Mother," Sesshomaru greeted in his usual even voice.

"Sesshomaru, my dear son. You seem to visit me too frequently lately. You haven't come to me for centuries and now two times in less than ten years. Must I be honored?" she finished not without sarcasm.

"I came to ask for your assistance."

"Really? And what this may be?"

"I want to revive a person."

"So do it. You still have Tenseiga."

"This person died a long time ago and even then it was impossible to use it."

"So what do you want from me, Sesshomaru?"

"I want to open the door to the underworld once more so I can retrieve the soul I need."

"You have the body, I presume."

"Not exactly."

"What does this mean? You either have the resurrected body or you don't."

"This body can't be resurrected. It turned to dust."

"What do you need this person for? It seems to be impossible to do it and stay alive in the process."

"I don't care."

"You usually don't care about anything, Sesshomaru."

"I don't care if I die. I've lived a long life already. Even if I don't succeed in bringing the soul to this world, talking to it will be quite sufficient."

"You seem to go at great lengths just to retrieve some unimportant person, Sesshomaru," the inuyoukai said with a smirk, opening the door to the underworld.

"Who told you that person was unimportant?" Sesshomaru asked through the clenched teeth and stepped into the black hole.

He was here before. But the familiarity of the rocky road through utter darkness didn't really comfort him. He didn't know exactly how to finish his mission. Yes, he had an exact purpose to come to Hell, but no idea how to accomplish it. First time in his long eventful life Lord Sesshomaru didn't have a plan or a strategy of some sort. This time he relied on his feelings.

Feelings… _His_ feelings. Feelings that he always suppressed. Who heard about a youkai with feelings? It was unheard of! Youkai are supposed to be heartless, violent creatures, who existed only to kill for their pleasure. And yet… he, being a taiyoukai himself, had an attachment to a human girl Rin and later to the boy Kohaku whom he took under his care after Kikio's death.

Why did he do it? Why did he let Kohaku join their group? Sesshomaru could tell himself millions of times that he just wanted to protect the last Shilkon fragment that was supposed to play the key role in Naraku's demise. But deep down he knew that he felt something for the boy. He understood him. And Rin needed a companion. Who knew that his decision would be so fruitful afterwards?

This time Sesshomaru again needed to rely on his feelings. Feelings that brought a change to his heart. He didn't believe Totosai at first. To Sesshomaru he sounded ridiculous and foolish, but from that day on Sesshomaru formed a strange fondness to rest in places where the winds were intense. Neither Rin and Kohaku nor Jaken didn't like that because it was simply too cold for them to stay, so they usually left him alone and rested in warmer places. Their actions didn't phase Sesshomaru one bit, he understood the discomfort of his companions.

Still the wind made him feel at peace. If he concentrated hard enough he could catch her scent, her real scent, brought to him by the winds. It was so sweet, so feminine, so soothing. All his anger towards Naraku for killing her subsided when he was bathed in that scent. During one of those days he made a vow to do everything to breathe in that scent once more, for real this time.

This is how Sesshomaru found himself on the outskirts of Hell. Thousands of souls swirled around him, begging to be brought back to life, but he ignored them. He needed just one soul. The soul of a very important person.

Sesshomaru didn't know how much time had passed since his arrival to Hell. Hours, days, maybe even years; his search was still fruitless. His senses were on their highest, every fiber of his body was concentrated on finding the scent that was imbedded in his nose and heart. Hopelessness already started to creep into him when he felt it. He instantly brushed off the lingering souls and rushed into the direction of the painfully familiar scent.

"Yo, Sesshomaru," came the usual greeting from the transparent wind sorceress. "What the Hell are you doing here?"

"I see you are as respectful as always," he said in return.

"You haven't answered my question. Did somebody powerful enough manage to kill you?"

"Do you believe it?"

"Hardly. You are too strong to be killed. Then what are you, alive, doing in the realm of the dead?"

"Our conversation wasn't finished."

"Conversation? Remind me when we had one. You don't talk as much as needed to have a proper conversation."

"And you curse too much to have a proper conversation."

"So? I am free to say anything I want."

"So your desire is fulfilled now? You are finally free?"

"I am dead," Kagura stated flatly.

"Does your answer mean you are not satisfied?"

"What are you playing at, Sesshomaru? My freedom was granted to me in death. There wasn't any other way. Even if Naraku had been defeated I would have died with him. I was his reincarnation! Our lives were connected to him!"

"Do you feel free now?" Sesshomaru interrupted her.

"I am in Hell, what do you think?"

"Do you want to be free, Kagura?"

"Of course I want, you big mutt!"

Sesshomaru smirked. She was definitely amusing. "Naraku is dead."

"You are joking, right?"

"Why would I?"

"But how?"

"It is a long story. I prefer to finish this conversation in the world of the living. I am not really as comfortable in this world as you are."

"What the Hell, Sesshomaru? What world of the living? I am DEAD, remember?"

"Not for long, if you wish to rejoin our world. You have a free choice in the matter."

Kagura was deep in thought for several minutes, but then looked directly into his golden orbs. "Where is the catch here, Sesshomaru?"

"What catch, Kagura?"

"You come here, give me an opportunity to become alive again and you try to convince me there is no catch? I will be in your debt! And you of all creatures will take it very seriously. What price do I have to pay to become alive?"

"Price? What an interesting suggestion. I haven't thought of it."

"Oh, stop playing with me, Sesshomaru. You didn't decide to revive me just out of generosity. What is it to you, the almighty Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagura asked, mocking him.

"Is it that important to you? The price of your freedom? Isn't the fact that your desire will be finally fulfilled, more important?"

"Last time the price was death," Kagura retorted in a serious tone.

"It won't be that much, I can assure you. You will decide your destiny yourself."

"Then I agree," Kagura said with a sigh. "What must I do?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing," Sesshomaru replied, drawing out Tenseiga.

Before her soul was sliced with the sword, Kagura noticed an unusual look in his eyes that was directed at her, but then only darkness.

….

"So you are back," Sesshomaru's mother drawled in a bored tone, seeing him reenter the room. "Have you succeeded?"

"Yes."

"I am really surprised. And what do you plan to do now?"

"I will make a suitable body."

"You'll make one? But you don't have anything to do it with!"

"Are you sure about that, mother?"

…

His trip was a long one. Even with Sesshomaru's ability to fly it took him three days to reach his destination – the Tornado Mountains. In those mountains resided the strongest tornados of Japan. The tornados were so strong that the mountains themselves shook occasionally.

Sesshomaru landed on one of the peaks and the mountain under him shook so hard that several mountains cracked. "The winds are calling for their mistress, Kagura. Don't disappoint them."

He jumped from one peak to another, looking for a tornado. But the tornado found him itself, being called by Kagura's soul stored in Tenseiga. Sesshomaru took out a small bag which he cared near his heart. He didn't realize at first that he wanted Kagura's remains to be kept near his heart, just somewhere to keep them warm. After opening the bag carefully, he sliced open his chest and five droplets of blood fell down onto the mixture of soil and ashes.

Then he draw out Tenseiga which was pulsating wildly already, threw the ashes into the tornado which instantly turned red and with the whispered words "Help us, Kami-sama," cut the tornado in half.

Even though Sesshomaru was a very strong youkai, he still couldn't stand the blast of energy which erupted after his sword connected with the tornado winds. '_The pain is unbearable, but it will be all worth it in the end_.' The tornado continued to twist, moving faster and faster until it formed a shape of a human body. After another hour it solidified and the body was carried down by a light breeze.

'_Kami, she is beautiful,_' Sesshomaru thought, gazing at so familiar raven hair, small pointy noise, blood red lips, even her earrings remained. He put his hand above her left breast (any thought of decency seemed to be ridiculous to him under the circumstances) and was quite satisfied to feel a steady heartbeat. Unfortunately, she was still unconscious. '_Well, she better stay this way until I put some clothes on her._'

…..

She felt strange. Firstly, she felt warm; she didn't remember when was the last time she felt like that. Maybe when she was alive? Alive! Of course, Sesshomaru promised to revive her. '_Promised? Nah, he never makes promises. But am I really alive?_' Kagura slowly opened her eyes to find out that she was lying on a futon in a large room. She cautiously sat up and put her hand onto her heart – it was beating. "I am really alive," she breathed out.

"So you are awake," came a masculine voice from above her.

Kagura tilted her head up to come face to face with Sesshomaru. Looking into his eyes made her shudder. '_Those eyes of pure gold… One look can make me his slave for eternity_.' "Where am I?"

"We are at my castle in the Western Lands. I bring my apologies for the uncomfortable clothes. Rin likes her kimonos to be shorter than usual ones. We'll get something more suitable when you get used to your new body."

Kagura gave him a questioning look at the mentioning of her clothes. She stood up and looked into a nearby mirror. The kimono was made of white silk with red flowers' embroideries. It suited her in all places, but reached only to her knees.

"This is Rin's? I don't remember her being so…so…"

"Curvy?" Sesshomaru blurted out without thinking and instantly regretted it. There was no need to show her his true intentions.

"Well, yeah. You can think of it this way. How old is she now?"

"Fifteen. She is almost a grown up woman already. She will be getting married in a year, I suppose."

"What do you mean, you suppose? Isn't she under your care?"

"Not anymore. She is living in a human village now."

"Why?"

"It's a long story."

"Oh really? You promised me another long story by the way. About how that bastard Naraku's arse was kicked."

"Are you hungry?"

"Don't change the subject with me, Sesshomaru! I want to know!"

"I am not changing the subject. I can tell you over some food. It will be better this way. Can you walk?"

"Well, I can stand," she retorted defensively, not liking to be treated like a baby. She made a few steps but then her knees weakened and she would've fallen down if it hadn't been for Sesshomaru.

"I take it as a 'no'," he said, proposing his arm for support.

Because of Kagura's weak state it took them an hour to reach the dining room. She was amazed by Sesshomaru's patience with her. She knew he despised weakness in any form, but here and now he acted totally different.

"Oh, everything is ready," Kagura uttered, looking around the room with surprise.

"I don't have servants for nothing."

"How many of them?"

"Nine. Three were given to Rin."

"Jaken is here too?"

"No, he died, protecting Rin from Naraku. It was very important for her to stay alive."

"Why?"

"She was partly the key to destroy Naraku."

"How can she be connected to this? She is a mere human!"

"You wanted the story, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, I am all ears," Kagura grunted.

"You remember the last Shilkon fragment in Kohaku's body, right?"

"Of course. It was believed, Naraku could be destroyed by it."

"It was partly true. The fragment must've stayed pure to do it. In the end it worked. When Naraku touched the pure fragment it weakened him considerably and then it was possible to kill him once and for all."

"But the shard got tainted by the mere presence of Naraku!"

"This time it remained pure all the time. It was purified by love."

"You mean, Kohaku and Rin…"

"It happened right under my nose."

"And we all know how sensitive your nose is," Kagura giggled.

"I didn't notice a thing back then. My mind was… '_with you_' somewhere else."

"So Rin is marrying Kohaku. And what about the others? What happened to them?"

"Inuyasha mated his human girl, Kagome, two years ago. Obviously they couldn't wait till Naraku's death," he answered with a grimace. "The same with monk and demon slayer. The kitsune kid is living with Inuyasha and his bitch. Nothing interesting."

"What about you?" Kagura asked softly, looking into her bowl of rice. To everybody else Naraku's death brought happiness, love, an opportunity to finally have family and life as it must be. But nothing seemed to change for Lord Sesshomaru. He looked the same cold and powerful youkai detached from others and with dependence on nothing.

"What about me?"

"What was your benefit from Naraku's death?"

'_It gave me you._' "The air is clean from his stinky smell and I've gotten my revenge."

"I see. So what do you plan on doing now? There must be no opponent worthy of you now…"

"And what do you want to accomplish with this uncovered flattery?"

"I don't know exactly," Kagura responded playfully. "What can it get me?"

…..

It seemed that flattery could get Kagura a lot. A new wardrobe for starters. After a few weeks she could move freely on her own legs, so she reminded Sesshomaru of his words about getting her more suitable clothes. She was quite surprised by the lack of protest on his part. On the very next day they traveled to the village on Sesshomaru's lands where Kagura chose a whole new set of kimonos and they were bought for her without any comment.

'_What the Hell is he doing?_' Kagura kept asking herself on their way back.

Another month passed. Kagura kept living at Sesshomaru's castle. Her body was fully recovered, but she still missed a part of herself.

"You seem quite thoughtful lately," Sesshomaru remarked, sitting under a tree in the garden with Kagura not so far from him.

"I miss my ability to fly."

"Who told you can't fly? You are the wind mistress."

"But I don't have my feathers or my fan," she whined, sounding really miserable.

"You don't need them. You _are_ the wind, remember?"

A small smile appeared on Kagura's lips. '_The last words before my death. He remembered. Maybe I do still have my wind controlling powers. I haven't even thought about it before. It felt so good to just live here with Sesshomaru day to day without having any problems, any enemies. I wish I could stay here forever. But he surely won't allow it. What I am to him? He doesn't need me. Why should he? He has everything he ever wanted. Well, I don't want to think about it right now. It spoils the good mood. _'

Kagura moved her hand experimentally like she moved it with her fan and a slight breeze went through the garden. Then she moved her hand with more force and a gust of wind rushed through the trees.

'_He surely won't like it, but who cares?_' she thought with eyes full of mischief and started slowly advancing on Sesshomaru.

He was far from stupid. Even if his eyes were closed he smelled Kagura's scent moving towards him. He knew she was up to something. Well, two youkai can play this game.

Kagura finally stopped a meter away from Sesshomaru's sleeping figure and with all her might blew at him. Her wind manipulation resulted in a small twister which headed right to Sesshomaru's face. When only a second was left he rose his hand and a mere movement of his fingers made the twister disappear.

"You are far from worthy opponent for me, Kagura," he commented on her actions without opening his eyes.

"Shut up, it was just for fun. I am not stupid to even think that someday I will fight you. And even if, someday, I'll be powerful enough, I like you more alive than dead."

The last sentence made him open his eyes. "How do you know? Maybe I am better dead than alive."

"Nonsense. You saw me dead. I was surely much worse than alive."

"To me you weren't any different."

"Huh?" '_I wasn't any different for him? Alive or dead? What does it mean? Is it good or bad? Does it mean he has feelings for me?_'

…

After some more time Kagura was able to form a light purple cloud under her which allowed her to fly. During that time she gained more and more powers exercising them with a school girl determination. When she finally managed to fly she was happy beyond belief – she literally danced in the air. She started to remember all her old tricks and they naturally came back to her. Not only that, but their performance was much easier and they seemed to be much more powerful than before. It puzzled her.

One clear day during spring Sesshomaru suggested going for 'a fly' to strengthen Kagura's abilities. She agreed but was quite perplexed by the proposal. Still what can be better than spending time alone with Sesshomaru and in the sky no less?

They had been flying silently for an hour already and Kagura couldn't help it anymore. "Don't you think it is a beautiful scenery seen from above?"

Sesshomaru gave her a why-should-I-care look, but still said. "It may be."

"Do you think anything can be beautiful in your understanding?"

"Are you asking what I consider beautiful?"

"Yes." A long pause followed. "There is nothing, right?"

"To me -"

But Sesshomaru never managed to finish his phrase because a huge tiger-looking youkai jumped out of the forest, grabbed Kagura and disappeared among the trees.

'_All my senses are filled with Kagura's scent. Sesshomaru, you are pathetic. How can you protect her if you can't sense danger right in front of you?_' he thought, going on a lightening speed through the forest after the tiger youkai.

Even if Kagura was a woman, she wasn't the wind mistress for nothing. Thus she put up quite a fight for the tiger. Her opponent didn't like it in the least. When Sesshomaru arrived at the clearing where the tiger youkai dragged Kagura both males were boiling with rage. The tiger was angry because Kagura dared to fight him and even managed to injure him. And Sesshomaru was furious because someone dared to touch _his_ Kagura and even worse – hurt her.

"How dare you…" Sesshomaru hissed, his poisonous claws ready.

"She is mine! You have no claim on her!"

"We will see to that," Sesshomaru hissed back and jumped forward.

The fight was ferocious and bloody. Blow after blow was given from each part but both seemed to be quite powerful. Kagura watched the battle in her half-conscious state, lying under the tree she was smashed into. Her body started healing but she was still weak to move.

She watched Sesshomaru fight for several times and was fascinated by his style of rational fighting. He always looked so collected and self-confident. But his current fight was a total opposite.

Her first clue was that he was not using Tenseiga, but fought with his bare hands. Secondly, she noticed his eyes had flashed red several time already. '_What is happening to him?_'

Intently following the battle, Kagura noticed that the tiger was planning to use his tail and Sesshomaru was concentrated on getting from under tiger's fangs. '_No! He is going to strangle you!_' With all her remain strength Kagura conjured a gust of wind that threw Sesshomaru away from the youkai and then passed out.

….

When Kagura woke up she found herself on a familiar futon in her room. Her first thought was that if she was here then Sesshomaru survived and brought her home. The thought made her sigh with relief. When she looked at herself she found her wounds already healed. It was quite a pleasant feeling to know that she was healed not because of being Naraku's detachment, but because of her own healing abilities.

She instantly decided to visit Sesshomaru to check on him. And she had a perfect excuse – to thank him for rescuing her. When Kagura reached the master's bedroom she met a man-servant, Mariko, at the doors.

"You can't enter," he said, stepping in front of the doors.

"What do you mean, I can't?"

"Master's order, my Lady. Nobody can enter. Especially you."

"Especially me, hah? Well, you master can go to Hell – oops, he has already gone there – well, he can shove his orders into his cute arse! I am entering whatever it takes!" Kagura shouted, knowing perfectly well that Sesshomaru would've heard her even if she had whispered it.

Literally blowing away the doors Kagura stepped in into the dimly lit room. She had never been inside, only knew of its location. But she didn't look on the decorations of the room, because all her attention was centered on Sesshomaru's pale and unmoving form. "Oh, Kami-sama, what have you done to yourself, you fool?" she whispered, instantly regretting her earlier shouting. It must've really hurt him. She slowly neared the futon and inspected his wounds: the whole upper body was covered with long gashes, which were closing but very slowly.

"Cute arse, eh?" he breathed out.

First time in her not so long life Kagura blushed. It was quite an uncomfortable topic for her then, so she swiftly changed it to accusing him. "What were you thinking? You could've died! Why didn't you just use Tenseiga, you moron?"

"I would've never been killed by such a minor youkai. But fighting him like that was fair to him and to me. What do you know about youkai mating?"

"Huh?"

"No one thought to inform you about that particular aspect of youkai life, right?" he asked with a smirk.

Kagura blushed again. '_Two times already. How embarrassing._' "Well, I was created to kill, not to reproduce," she snapped.

"So you do know something."

"Well, I can think." '_And dream_.'

"If you plan to live for a long time I should inform you about some dangerous aspects of mating. Dangerous for you as you are a female.

Every hundred years a male youkai has an almost uncontrollable desire to mate. The mating season usually lasts for five years. If he doesn't find a mate during this period, the urge disappears and returns after another hundred years. Some youkai breeds can mate on their own will without waiting for mating season.

That tiger attacked you because you were an unmarked, free female. His mating urge was on its peak. His death would've been undignified if I had just sliced him with one swish of Tenseiga."

"So he attacked you as an opponent male in fight for me as a mate?"

"Yes."

"You still could've killed him with Tenseiga. Who cares about his dignity?"

"And what about mine?"

"Oh." '_His dignity? He wasn't just protecting me? He fought the real fight for the mate? This is really ridiculous. I mean, Sesshomaru can't want me to be his mate, right?_' The last thought was so frightening that Kagura fainted.

'_What happened to her? Maybe she hasn't healed properly yet? But that's impossible. My blood gave her an ability to heal really fast and I don't smell any blood on her. Only her natural smell. That smell… It is driving me crazy. She is so close right now. I won't take advantage of her if I just feel that scent just once…_'

Not managing to control his emotions, Sesshomaru tilted his head down and traced Kagura's neck with his nose, deeply breathing in the scent that drove him forward all those years after her death. 'I must wake her up,' appeared in his clouded mind. He decided to do it the natural way by leaking her jaw, cheekbone and then ear. When Sesshomaru decided to move to the other side, Kagura stirred and he returned to his futon.

"Huh, what happened?" Kagura asked groggily.

"You fainted. You should go back to your room and lie down."

"Can I sleep here tonight?"

"No!" he barked.

His answer was so aggressive that Kagura was paralyzed with sudden fear. Did she displease him with being so weak?

"Come back tomorrow after you rest," he said softly, when she was already at the door frame.

"Yes, my Lord."

'_Her Lord?_' Sesshomaru thought surprised. But the surprise was a pleasant one.

'_My Lord? What in seven Hells possessed me to call him that? I am not his servant! And I will never be! So what the fuck? Rest, Kagura, you need to rest._'

….

The next morning as promised/ordered Kagura went to visit Sesshomaru. To her astonishment the doors had been already replaced and the same servant sat in front of them. "My Lord requires your presence outside. Under the old oak tree," he uttered when she was about to enter the bedroom.

Without a single word she quite obediently went to the garden repeatedly asking herself "What the fuck?" Being a servant of Naraku she wasn't so obedient even with fear to be severely punished.

As she was told, she found Sesshomaru half lying under the old oak. They often sat there, because it was the most secluded spot in the garden.

"I see your wounds have healed," Kagura said, sitting down onto the grass afraid to even attempt to sit near him. '_What would he think? He doesn't let anybody be closer than a meter from him_.'

"Yes, they have." '_Your scent sped up the process._'

"You didn't finish telling me about youkai mating, Sesshomaru."

"So I missed something?" he asked with a smirk.

'_I can't believe it! Is he making perverted suggestions?_' "No, I just wanted to know why you don't have a mate. I mean, you are like 700 years old. That's seven mating seasons. Or are you _too old _for somebody to be interested in you?" '_Why are you teasing him? He looks like Kami and you are soooooooo interested._'

"Inuyoukai mate for life. I can't just mate some random female."

"So are you looking for your ideal or something?"

His golden eyes connected to hers. "No."

"So are you looking for the most suitable then?"

"No."

"Then you just don't want to have a mate?"

"I've never said that."

"Then what the heck are you waiting for? Another 200 years or so?"

"Hopefully I will have a mate much sooner. In a year or so."

'_What is he talking about? In a year? So soon? I don't want to leave so soon._' "Your mating season starts in a year?"

"No, it doesn't. I don't depend in some primal urges and I can easily suppress them anyway. Inuyoukai can mate at will."

"So when you find 'the one' you will mate her?"

"Most probably."

'_What am I jealous of? It can't be him right?_ _I mean, I admit that I admire him on some level and think of him as handsome but be ready to mate with him? For life? Where will my freedom go then?_' "When should I leave?" Kagura noticed him tense.

"You want to?"

"I don't want to be a third wheel. What will your mate think about an unmarked female in your castle?"

"You draw quite a firm line between you and my mate, don't you, Kagura?"

"Well, that's obvious."

"Is it? It is _your_ life. You have a free choice to leave or to stay."

"But I am to leave in a year anyway!"

"Do you want to?"

"I've already answered that question!" Kagura exclaimed with frustration. The more they talked the less she wanted to leave. She felt so at home here. Even if she rarely left the castle, she felt free. Free to live, free to feel, free to love. '_I love Sesshomaru,_' came a sudden realization. '_Oh, Kami-sama, I love him. I won't be able to see him with another woman. I must leave immediately!_' Suddenly she felt stabbed; stabbed right into her heart. The pain was unbearable. But the only thought in her head was, '_I must leave. Must. Leave._'

"Why are you in pain?" came from somewhere above.

Kagura unclasped her eyelids. '_Did I faint again?_' She almost bolted up when she realized where she was. More precisely where her head was – on Sesshomaru's lap.

"Why are you in pain?" he repeated, sounding gentler than ever.

"I…I… don't know. It was so sudden," she muttered, trying to form an answer.

"I don't understand, you are absolutely healthy. What can be wrong with you?"

'_He sounds really concerned._'

"Are you absolutely certain about your leaving?"

"Yes. Nothing holds me here." '_Who am I trying to deceive?_'

"Will you stay if I ask you to be my mate?"

Kagura was paralyzed for a moment. '_That was blunt. What should I say? What should I say?_' "I will if you answer me one question."

"Anything."

"Did you drag me here from Hell just to ask me this?"

"Exactly."

"Then I will stay. As your mate."

….

_Three months later_

"Kagura, go to the bedroom."

"What for? It's barely noon," she responded playfully.

"My dear half-brother is coming. I don't want him to see you yet."

"I will go this time. But only if you join me later," Kagura purred, suggestively swaying her hips while leaving the room.

Sesshomaru growled. '_This woman drives me up the wall._' "What brings you here, Inuyasha?"

"What that's smell?" were Inuyasha's greeting words. "You have someone here."

"What is your business? And it is certainly none of your business who I have in this castle," Sesshomaru practically barked.

"What is it with you lately? You are a bunch of nerves. It is your mating season, isn't it?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk. "I bet you won't find yourself a mate this time."

"What are you betting, Inuyasha?"

"Are you serious?"

"Quite."

"Okay, if you find a mate during this season AND bring her to Rin's wedding in a month I'll name my first son after you and if you loose… if you loose then you'll live in a human village for a month."

"Which one? Not yours, I presume?"

"Why not? Wonderful idea, Sesshomaru."

"Agreed. Now if you don't mind, I'll need some business to attend to."

"Also unfinished?"

"Quite the opposite."

"Keh."

…

"Can you loose this bet?" Kagura asked, standing in the doorframe.

"I told you to go to the bedroom, but you stayed near enough for him to smell you."

"He didn't recognize the smell anyway. You won't loose, will you?"

"I think it is obvious. Why do you want me to loose?"

"I wanted to name _our_ first son after you," Kagura answered with a pout.

"Just imagine how pissed off Inuyasha will be."

"Yeah, this will certainly give me a good mood. Do you know what will make my mood great? You, keeping your promise."

….

"Oh, Kami, Sesshomaru, don't rip this kimono too. I'll soon run out with your antics."

"I'll buy you a new one," he breathed out, leaking over Kagura's mating mark and making her tremble beneath him.

"You always say this, but then you rip the new one too the day you buy it."

"I could care less if you walked around naked."

"You won't care for sure." Kagura felt his body heat up, his youkai part would come out soon, hers was on the edge too, but she still wanted to ask him something. "Was Inuyasha right?"

"About what?" Sesshomaru grunted, assaulting her neck.

"Stop it, Sesshomaru! I need you to answer!"

The heat in his body instantly disappeared. "You won't stop me later, bitch."

"I don't want to stop you. Just tell me if he was right about your mating season."

"Why is it important?"

"I don't know. I just feel like it."

"My mating season technically ends in three months. It has begun ten years ago. It is too times longer for inuyoukai."

"Ten years? You, mean when we first met…"

"I instantly felt a connection with you. Something moved inside me. It was just a mere thought that you may be the one. With time and our further encounters that thought turned to certainty, but you'd already died. Still nothing can stand between inuyoukai and his chosen mate. Nothing. Even death.

I can't hold it any longer, Kagura."

"Don't, my Lord. Don't ever stop."

…..

"The old dog had chickened out in the end," Inuyasha proclaimed to Miroku and Shippo, sitting on a hill and observing the wedding festivities. "Sesshomaru and 'mate' in one sentence already sounds ridiculous."

"But he did bet with you, Inuyasha. And Sesshomaru-sama never looses," Miroku remarked.

"Still he should've at least showed up. It is Rin's wedding after all."

"Yeah, he should've. What the fuck?" Inuyasha suddenly cursed, jumping up and sniffing the air.

"What is it, Inuyasha?"

"It is Sesshomaru and he is not alone! That scent, where do I know it from?"

"Common, we must tell the others!" Shippo exclaimed, already running down the hill.

Soon everybody was informed and anxiously waiting for the taiyoukai and his supposed mate. Rin was jumping up and down happy to finally see her guardian again. Two black dots in the sky continued to speedily come near the village.

Finally Inuyasha's senses kicked in. "It has changed, but that's certainly her scent. But this is bloody impossible!"

"Unfortunately, you are right. I'll recognize this scent anywhere," Kouga remarked. "But she is dead!"

"Who the Hell you two are talking about?" Shippo shouted, jumping up and down to manage to face the tall men.

"Shippo! Watch your tongue," Kagome scolded him. "So _who_ are you two talking about?"

"Meet my mate, Kagura the mistress of the winds," Sesshomaru's voice echoed through the crowd.

Everyone deadpanned except for an overexcited Rin. "So you did like Sesshomaru-sama back then!" she cried, making Kagura blush.

Even if everybody wanted answers, the newly mated couple wasn't going to provide them. They congratulated the newlyweds presenting them a summer cottage in the Western Lands. Somehow the young women, namely Kagome and Sango, managed to drag Kagura away from Sesshomaru. Kagura sighed. She knew it was inevitable. You can't just come back from the dead and nobody will ask how you managed it.

"You look different," Kagome attempted to start a conversation.

Kagura indeed looked different; to them at least. Her kimono looked not only expensive but hand made. It was deep blue with golden ornaments. Her hair lay freely on her shoulders decorated with blue and golden ribbons. She certainly didn't resemble the past attachment of Naraku, always on the run, always fearing for her life. Now not only she looked rich, but confident and powerful.

"New body can make you do it," Kagura finally answered.

"New body? But you look exactly the same."

"Even if it looks the same, it doesn't feel the same. I still like it more, with the heart and all. Not to mention Sesshomaru is crazy about it," Kagura finished with giggles. The women paled. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"Are you sure we are speaking about the same Sesshomaru? I don't remember him being crazy about anything. Maybe only power and himself."

"You wish, girls. You wish." The fire in Kagura's eyes told the said girls _a lot._

…

"So your heir's fate is sealed, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru drawled, already tasting the pleasure of hearing his half-brothers admitting defeat. "I've won our bet."

"Somehow you managed, but I can't fulfill my end of the bargain."

"And why is that, I wonder?"

"My first son was born eight months ago for starters. And his fate was sealed even earlier when your scent disappeared from the world of the living a year and a half ago. That day I vowed to name my heir after you to give you at least some credit for helping to deal with Naraku.

It was she all along, wasn't she? Your 'unfinished business'?"

"When did brains appear in that head of yours, Inuyasha?"

"And when did your heart started to feel, Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru growled and turned to leave. "Don't forget to visit your nephew, Sesshy, before you go."

"Sesshy," Sesshomaru muttered, "Kami help us all."

…..

"You know, Sesshomaru, we should pay more social visits. This party was pretty nice."

"Don't remind me. Have you seen Inuyasha's son?"

"You mean, Sesshy? He is so adorable! A replica of his father. He was called Sesshy after you, right?"

Somehow the name didn't sound so revolting coming from Kagura's lips. "Say that name again."

Kagura instantly understood where the wind was coming from, even if she was quite surprised by her mate's liking of pet names. She embraced him from behind and breathed out huskily, "Sesshy…" Being so close she physically felt the shivers that ran down his spine. "Sesshy," she repeated again, drawing circles on her mate's back.

"Don't tempt me, bitch," Sesshomaru growled threateningly, but it was clear even for him that he had lost already.

"Why not?"

"You are in heat."

"So who do you want first? A boy or a girl?"

**A/N: And this is the end of it. Feedback is much appreciated. Any questions, suggestions, comments are always welcomed.**


End file.
